Creative
by soursmiles
Summary: Ron and Harry are feeling very creative tonight… Oneshot. Songfic to Creative – Leon Jackson. RWLL, and a snippet of HPHG at the end ;


**Creative**

_A/N:_ I love this song! (: I listened to it while writing this. This song does make me feel creative—you know, in that artsy, inspired way, not that way the song describes. LOL [[: This is mainly Ron/Luna, but I just couldn't help but put in a tiny bit of Harry/Hermione at the end!

I love songfics. Expect more in the future (:

Rings and vows exchanged, lips make contact, camera flashes blind them, big exit, and they're married, just like that.

And now, they were at the reception. And Ron had a big surprise for his beautiful, blonde bride.

He grabbed the microphone, and said, "B-before Luna and I dance, I-I'd like to d-dedicate a song to her."

Everyone's eyes widened a fraction.

"Harry pushed me into doing it, okay?!"

A collective "ohhhh!"

"Er, well, I-I guess I'll start. You know, singing"

_I feel the breeze on my face_

_Feel it warm like the kisses_

_That you kiss on my face_

_Can't replace what you give me_

Her eyes were wider than ever.

_When we touch_

_It's too much such a rush_

_Whenever you are near_

She blinked.

_It's like a song with no end_

_As we bend to the rhythm_

_Of the sun and the earth_

_And the moon and the stars_

_Are all aligned_

_Just for us can't pretend_

_That you don't feel it too_

A smile made its way to her lips.

_And I feel_

_Your lips so inviting_

_Your body's so enticing_

_And I can't even start_

_To count the ways I'm gonna love you_

She was flat-out grinning.

_So baby hit that switch_

_Let's see what we're doin'_

_Any which way_

_You wanna do it_

_'Cause I don't know why_

_Every time you're near_

_I get creative_

Chuckling.

_Take that ride_

_On a magic carpet_

_We can fly_

_There'll be nothing like it_

_Feels so right_

_Every night_

_Every time you're near_

_I get creative_

Giggling.

_And like the tune in this song_

_We'll go on love is never-ending_

_Round and around_

_In my head_

_Like a never ending song_

Laughing.

_On and on_

_Till we've done_

_The things we need to do_

_So let's get experimental_

_A little accidental_

_I'll try and count the ways_

_The many ways_

_I'm gonna love you_

She didn't care who stared at her—she didn't feel embarrassed, in her Christmas tree-like dress, laughing her butt off.

_So baby hit that switch_

_Let's see what we're doin'_

_Any which way_

_You wanna do it_

_'Cause I don't know why_

_Every time you're near_

_I get creative_

She was clutching her stomach, completely breathless.

_Take that ride_

_On a magic carpet_

_We can fly_

_There'll be nothing like it_

_Feels so right_

_Every night_

_Every time you're near_

_I get creative_

She was about to fall of the chair she was sitting on.

_Just when you think_

_The words in this song_

_Going on and on will stop_

_They begin once again_

_Like a never-ending song_

_Going round in my head_

_Just like the thought of you_

THUMP!

_On and on_

_Like a tune in this never-ending song_

_You go round in my head_

_Love is never-ending_

_On and on_

_Like the tune in this never-ending song_

_You go round in my head_

_Love is never-ending_

Ron considered stopping, but she was still laughing, so he continued, assuming she was fine. (A/N: Hey, he _does_ have the emotional range of a teaspoon, even though he just got married.)

_So baby hit that switch_

_Let's see what we're doin'_

_Any which way_

_You wanna do it_

_'Cause I don't know why_

_Every time you're near_

_I get creative_

She was rolling on the floor laughing.

_Take that ride_

_On a magic carpet_

_We can fly_

_There'll be nothing like it_

_Feels so right_

_Every night_

_Everytime you're near_

_I get creative_

Actually, she was crying.

_On and on_

_Like the tune in this never-ending song_

_You go round in my head_

_Love is never-ending_

_On and on_

_Like the tune in this never-ending song_

_You go round in my head_

_Love is never-ending_

_FINALLY!_

Ron jumped off the stage to collect his bride, so they would dance to the song he just sang.

"Are you all right? What did you think? Why were you laughing?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ronald, that was wonderful!" she said, gasping for breath. "I absolutely loved it. I just found the lyrics funny, that's all."

"The lyrics weren't at funny, Luna. I was being serious there."

"Serious or not, I thought it was fantastic."

_I feel the breeze on my facet_

_Feel it warm like the kisses_

_That you kiss on my face_

_Can't replace what you give me_

He was given a kiss as a reward.

_When we touch_

_It's too much such a rush_

_Whenever you are near _

_It's like a song with no end_

_As we bend to the rhythm_

_Of the sun and the earth_

_And the moon and the stars_

_Are all aligned_

_Just for us can't pretend_

_That you don't feel it too_

"Well, thanks, I guess," he said, blushing.

_And I feel_

_Your lips so inviting_

_Your body's so enticing_

_And I can't even start_

_To count the ways I'm gonna love you_

"I meant the lyrics I sung, Luna. I really did mean it all."

"And I'm absolutely flattered, Ronald."

Another reward.

_So baby hit that switch_

_Let's see what we're doin'_

_Any which way_

_You wanna do it_

_'Cause I don't know why_

_Every time you're near_

_I get creative_

"I have a feeling Ron's children will end up to be very creative," Hermione joked as she and Harry swayed to the music.

"That song's rubbed off on me. I suddenly feel a wave of creative juice in my veins…" Harry whispered into his wife's ear.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry wasn't able to prove his creativity that evening, but there's always tomorrow night, he concluded.


End file.
